Jump Stars Special: Sweet Meet
by Ability King KK
Summary: What happens when three people with a sweet tooth meet?  Xover of Death Note, Gintama, and Blue Exorcist.


"This is just ridiculous," growled a man with short brown hair.

"Aw, don't be like that Light-kun! Besides, Ryuzaki-kun said he'd buy us something as well!" exclaimed a blonde woman who was dressed in a gothic style.

"Don't you like sweets, Light?" asked the third member of the little group. He had messy black hair and wore a baggy white shirt and baggy blue pants. He also seemed to have dark bags under his eyes.

"No. I don't," said Light as he tried to keep his temper in check. What he wanted to do was find a way to kill Ryuzaki, or as he was better known as, L.

"Misa Misa likes sweets though! Will Ryuzaki-kun buy sweets for Misa Misa?"

"Of course, Misa-san."

"Yay!"

Light could feel a headache coming from listening to these two. If it weren't for the fact he needs Misa for his plans, he would have killed her long ago.

The trio soon reached the candy stand where there were multitudes of sweets to choose from. L's eyes though landed on a pack of chocolate covered strawberries. The last one. He reached out for it and just as he grabbed hold of it, two other hands grabbed it as well.

One hand belonged to a man who was dressed as a samurai, had a lazy look on his face, and his silver hair in a perm. The other hand had claw-like fingernails and looked to be covered in green fur, but it turned out to be a long fingerless glove. The hand belonged to a teen with green hair with what looked to be a horn on top of his head.

"Let go of the sweets," growled the green-haired teen.

"Why don't you let go instead?" said the samurai as he gripped his sword with his free hand.

"Ne, Gin-chan! Didn't the doctor say if you eat anymore sugar that your man-berries would blow up?" yelled a Chinese girl with bright orange hair, who ran up to the one known as Gin-chan. She was carrying an umbrella even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Shut up, Kagura! You don't know anything! That doctor was fake anyway!" yelled Gin, giving the girl a quick glare.

"I'm sorry, but I found these strawberries first, so let go," said L, ignoring Gin and Kagura's argument.

"I'm not giving these up without a fight!" exclaimed the green-haired teen.

"Remember what I said, Amaimon. No fighting," said a man with a laugh as he appeared out nowhere. He was wearing an extravagant white suit with a cape and a top hat.

"But Mephisto-niisan! I want my sweets!" cried Amaimon as he glared at his brother.

Light was wondering what the hell was going on, while Misa looked on in awe at these new people.

Amaimon and Gintoki glared at each other, not backing down and wanting those sweets. It seemed as if they forgot about L.

"This going to get interesting," said Mephisto with another laugh. He and Kagura now stood next to Light and Misa.

"Gin-chan will probably win. He won't give up his sugar," said Kagura.

Misa gave her own input with a smile. "Ryuzaki-kun is the same when it comes to sugar."

Mephisto gave off a grin "Does he have what it takes to go up against someone like Amaimon though?"

The next thing anyone knew, Amaimon went flying due to a spin kick to the side from L. This action made Light and Misa watch on in wide eye awe.

'_What the hell?'_ thought Light.

Mephisto's grin grew bigger. "I guess he does."

Gintoki soon got in the middle of L and Amaimon's fight, making it a three-way brawl. All three had one goal in mind and that was to win the chocolate covered strawberries. Their fight got so out of control; the three crashed into the candy stand, making all the sweets fly everywhere. The package of chocolate covered strawberries flew a few feet away from them. Just as they were about to race over to pick it up, it was picked up by a child who shockingly had bright pink hair.

"Look, Ken-chan! Free candy! Do you think Ichi would like these?" asked the child, holding up the package.

"How the hell should I know, brat?" growled a very large man with long spiked hair an eye patch over his right eye. This man frightened Misa, Kagura, and Amaimon and even Light was a bit scared, even though he would not admit it. Mephisto and L seemed to be intrigued, while Gintoki looked bored.

The pink-haired child giggled as she climbed up the man and rested on his shoulder, after she gathered up some of the other pieces of fallen sweets. "What about Mommy Taicho? Do you think she'll like 'em?"

"…Maybe. Now stop asking damn questions, got it?"

"Got it, Ken-chan!"

With a grunt of satisfaction, the large man walked away with the pink-haired little girl hanging on his shoulder. Everyone watched in silence as they walked off. The silence was broken when Gintoki spoke up.

"They took the strawberries."

The three with a sweet tooth became depressed as they realized that they lost out on the chocolaty strawberry goodness to a five-year-old.

'_This was so stupid,'_ thought Light in annoyance as he watched Misa, Kagura, and Mephisto console L, Gintoki, and Amaimon.

He really hated sweets.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**The first time I wrote any character from **_**Death Note, Gintama, **_**and **_**Blue Exorcist**_**, so I hope that they are somewhat in character.**

**As you can see, the idea for this came from the thought of what would happen should L, Gintoki, and Amaimon meet. I threw in Yachiru and Kenpachi from **_**Bleach**_** at the end since she probably has the biggest sweet tooth out of any character from Shonen Jump.**


End file.
